


An apology

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Snark, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: The one where Harry and Draco fight and well.. you know where this is going.#fluff





	An apology

Harry was chewing thoughtfully on a quill when Draco entered their room. He glanced up and smiled widely at his roommate, glad for the distraction from his homework. Draco had disappeared early that morning to work in the library and Harry had not seen him all day. Which, strangely enough, was a strange occurrence. After a few weeks of relentless fighting, they had sat down and had it out. After the initial awkward phase, they had become really good friends. “Draco!” He said happily. Draco smiled cheekily at him. “Missed me, did you Potter?”Harry shrugged as Draco put his own books on his desk, which was next to Harry’s. “I mean, yeah.” Draco glanced at him, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. He looked away quickly and busied himself with putting his bag away. Harry tilted his head as he observed this new development. Draco was never awkward. Curiously, he asked, “Did you miss me?”Draco accidentally pushed a book off his table. He scrambled to fetch it and when he resurfaced the blush was much more pronounced. “I guess.” He said nonchalantly, not looking at Harry. No way! Harry didn’t know what to do about this development. He wondered if he had missed any signs before. He brought the quill back up to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he considered how lovely the pink looked on Draco’s defined cheekbones. He had only one second to feel abashed when Draco looked at him and caught him staring, before Draco’s face morphed into irritation. “Harry,” he asked slowly. Harry sat upright. He knew that tone. And it meant bad things for him. Draco took a step closer. “Is that my quill?” he asked softly.Harry gasped as he looked down at the quill and then clutched it protectively to his chest. “Um.” He said, eyes wide. “You have completely ruined the end! Why would you chew on it?” Draco said, not really using his inside voice. “I forgot I was using yours, I didn’t mean to chew on it.” Harry said defensively. “So, if it was your own quill it would be completely acceptable to gnaw on it?” Draco asked with a disapproving frown.“Well, yes.” Harry said, folding his arms crossly. “That’s why I can never borrow your quills!” Draco said exasperatedly.“Then use your own quills!” Harry answered, irritated too now. Draco pursed his lips and looked pointedly at the damaged quill in his Harry’s hand. “I’d like to, but..” he trailed off obnoxiously. Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s just a quill, Draco.”“Yes, but it’s my quill. You should treat other people’s things with more respect, Harry.” Draco said, crossing his arms as well.A twinge of guilt sparked across Harry’s thoughts before he allowed anger flare to life. “I said I’m sorry, just let it go.”“You didn’t even say that you’re sorry!” Draco yelled at him. Harry growled in frustration. “The sentiment was there!” he yelled back. He threw the quill at Draco. “Why do you have to be so difficult?” The tip with ink landed on Draco’s white shirt, leaving a blotchy stain. Draco looked down at his shirt. “You can never-“ Harry tried to continue but Draco interrupted him. “Harry Potter!” Draco said sternly and Harry froze. “I can’t believe that you can’t just admit when you’re in the wrong. Would it be the end of the world if it happened?” He looked up, a harsh line between his eyebrows from frowning so intensely. But he paused at the look on Harry’s face. The concern that flashed across his face made Harry want to unfreeze, but he couldn’t. Draco had never called him by his full name without sneering before, because he hadn’t said it since they had become friends. When the teachers scolded him it’d always been Mr Potter. The only way he had ever heard his name and surname together was drowned in awe, high pitched with excitement, sneered in contempt or whispered with reverence.Harry Potter.He had never heard it said so casually. So matter of factly. As a reprimand no less. Uncertainty mingled with the frown on Draco’s face. He took half a step forward, hand uselessly flapping at his side as though he wanted to reach out to Harry. And at that moment, Harry realised he had never felt so wholly seen before with anyone but Ron and Hermione. Not just The Boy who Lived. In three quick steps Harry was across the room and yanking Draco towards him. He cupped the back of Draco’s head and pressed their lips together, revelling in the warmth of Draco’s lips. He pulled back before he could find out if Draco would kiss him back. “I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat, a blush climbing up his face. “I should have asked before I did that.”Draco’s stunning grey eyes were wide as they stared at Harry. With a sinking feeling he started to pull back. Draco suddenly came alive and tentatively wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He leaned in and the firm press of his soft lips had Harry’s heart racing. When Draco’s tongue lightly licked his lips his head started to spin. When Draco pulled away, he was aware that his mouth was gaping open ever so slightly. But he could do nothing to rectify it. “Apology accepted.” Draco said, grinning wickedly. He ran his hand up Harry’s back, causing Harry to shiver. He leaned in again and whispered against Harry’s lips, “Was that really so difficult?”


End file.
